Offense And Sharpness Skills
These set of skills focuses on increasing the offensive capabilities of your Weapons, as well as preserving your Weapon's Sharpness, reducing its Sharpness usage. Attack This skill improves the weapons raw damage, adding up to 20 points of attack power per weapon class multiplier. This stacks with attack enhancements from food and items, which have the very same multipliers. The multipliers for each weapon class are http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/943356/53339: *Great Sword/Long Sword - 4.8 *Sword and Shield/Dual Swords - 1.4 *Hammer/Hunting Horn - 5.2 *Lance/Gunlance - 2.3 *Light Bowgun and Heavy Bowgun - 1.2 *Bow - 1.2 For example, if you are using a Bow with Attack up (Small), this will add x 10 to your attack stat, or if you have a Great Sword and Attack up (Large), x 20 will add to your attack power. For comparison, the attack power per class multiplier (of melee weapons) is 70 for all starter bone weapons, 350 for Ukanlos weapons and about 200 to 300 for the majority of G rank weapons. Elemental Attack This skill increases the elemental damage equipped weapons will inflict. Spc Attack The Special Attack ('''Spc Attack')'' skill increases the power of status ailments by 12.5%, such that fewer hits are needed to inflict the sleep, paralysis, poison or stun status. Potential This skill greatly boosts your attack and defense when your health is below 40%. It does not stack with Felyne Heroics. Expert This skill increases the affinity a weapon has. If the affinity goes from 0% or less to 5% or more, a sharpness based boost is unlocked: +10% affinity for purple and white sharpness or +5% for blue sharpness. This skill gives +10%, +20% and +30% on each one of its levels, plus possibly an additional 10%. For example, a tigrex weapon with -25% affinity will totalize in +15% with RA+3, but only -5% affinity with RA+2. Sword Draw A popular skill among Great Sword users, as it guarantees critical hits (+25% raw damage) on all unsheathed attacks, regardless of the weapons affinity. This also works for charged attacks, but not with ranged weapons. Gunnery The Gunnery Skill is best for Gunlance Users, as the Weapon greatly benefits from this skill. At Gunnery Master, it increases the damage dealt by Fort Weapons (Ballista S, Cannon S). Gunnery King also has that, along with increasing the Attack Power of Crag S, Gunlance Shells, and Wyvern's Fire. Not only that, but it can also shorten the Cooltime duration for each Wyvern's Fire uses. Fury Emboldened is a skill unique to Fatalis Z (both Blademaster and Gunner). Sharpness Sharp Sword reduces sharpness lost by half while Blunt Edge doubles the amount of sharpness lost when hit a monster. Sword Sharpener A skill that lets the hunter sharpen their weapon 4x faster than usual. Activates at +10, does not improve. Popular among lancers because their charge attack decreases sharpness fast. Sword Sharpener only requires one stroke with Whetstone/Knife Mackerel (Whetfish). Armor: *Velociprey (gemmed) *Ceanataur *Battle Artisan Sharpness+1 is an excellent blademaster skill for most weapons, as it unlocks a hidden portion of the sharpness bar, often enabling a higher level (color) of sharpness or rarely even two. Better sharpness means: *increased raw damage, especially with purple sharpness *increased elemental damage *ability to cut harder body parts without deflection/ bouncing *+5% to positive affinity (only for green to blue or blue to white) The damage factors for each sharpness level are: The sharpness of many G-rank weapons will raise from white to purple, which means a relative bonus of more than 15% raw damage and almost 7% elemental damage. However, not all weapons gain higher sharpness levels, and blades with purple sharpness are not affected at all by Sharpness+1. Fencing When the sharpness level of a weapon is insufficient to cut through some armored body parts, the attack is deflected: The weapon bounces, deals 30% less raw damage and loses sharpness at twice the usual rate. Fencing prevents weapon bouncing, so the hunter will not get interrupted, but the attack power and durability penalties remain. Edgemaster Edgemaster is a compound skill unique to White Fatalis Z Blademaster. References Category:Skills